Things I Know About Brother
by dwee29
Summary: Tidak ada Supernatural things. Yang ada hanya Brother things antara Dean/Sam dan Michael/Lucifer.


_Disclaimer : Kalo Supernatural punya saya, itu namanya mimpi._

_**A/N : Manusia itu nggak luput dari kesalahan. Kalo saja misalnya ada kata-kata yang "aneh" atau salah, boleh deh ya di review... Amat sangat diharapkan...**_

_**Oh ya, satu lagi! Itu novel "Things About My Brother" yang aslinya nggak ada loh, cuma fiksi aja. Hehe.. Thanks. Selamat menikmati cerita! :)**_

Hari pertama memasuki sekolah baru. Dean dan Sam melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan gontai setelah turun dari Impala milik John, ayah mereka. Pasalnya dalam dua minggu ini mereka sudah berganti sekolah selama tiga kali hanya karena Ayah mereka harus kerja di kota-kota yang berbeda. Menyewa motel yang hanya ditinggali oleh Sam dan Dean untuk tiga hari atau lima hari, sedangkan Ayah mereka tidak pernah bersama mereka. Kali ini mereka masuk ke salah satu sekolah di Illinois.

Mereka kemudian berpisah dan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Dean memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Sesudahnya, ia duduk di salah satu bangku paling belakang yang kemudian seseorang di sebelahnya mengulurkan tangan, "Michael."

Dean menoleh dan menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Dean," sahutnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Michael, teman di sampingnya itu kembali berkutat dengan buku tulisnya dan mendengarkan guru di depan menerangkan pelajaran, yang sudah pasti tidak akan dihiraukan Dean.

Di ruang terpisah, Sam memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas sama seperti yang Dean lakukan. Namun tak disangka, perkenalan itu disambut baik, setidaknya jauh lebih baik ketimbang respon perkenalan yang dilakukan Dean di kelas barunya. Kemudian laki-laki kecil itu duduk di bangku belakang. Namun saat ia menoleh ke arah kirinya, bangku pojok belakang kelas itu, kosong. Kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke sebuah ukiran di kayu penyangga tempat duduk itu. Sebuah ukiran dari benda tajam seperti gunting atau pisau, "Lucifer."

Alisnya menyerngit sebentar. Bangku ini tidak benar-benar kosong. Seorang anak bernama Lucifer lah yang menduduki bangku ini, mungkin dia sedang tidak masuk. Sam kemudian menyentuh bangku itu dengan jemarinya. Aneh. Bangku ini berdebu. Seperti sudah lama tidak ditempati. Apa mungkin anak bernama Lucifer itu sudah pindah atau... entahlah. Sam kemudian mengabaikan dan kembali menyimak gurunya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Awalnya Dean ingin segera menghampiri Sam, namun kemudian Michael memanggil dirinya, "hey, Dean. Mau ke kantin?" tanyanya.

Dean yang sudah di depan pintu kelas bersiap mau keluar, menoleh, "ya."

Michael ramah dan tersenyum, "akan kutunjukkan kau dimana kantinnya." Kemudian berjalan di depan Dean seakan dirinya adalah pemandu wisata. Sesampainya di kantin, ia menawari Dean makan apa, dan laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk membeli pie. Michael dan teman barunya, Dean, lantas mengambil meja di salah satu banyak meja yang tersedia disana, "jadi kau darimana?"

"Lawrence, Kansas. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau belum menceritakan sama sekali tentang dirimu," kata Dean sambil tetap melahap pie nya.

Michael tersenyum menatap Burger nya yang seperti sudah kehilangan nafsu makan, "aku sendiri disini, bersama Ibuku."

Dean mengangguk, "bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Kerja diluar kota?" tanyanya seakan menyamakan profesi Ayah Michael seperti profesi Ayah Dean yang tidak jelas.

"pergi. Lima tahun yang lalu."

"pergi... meninggal?" tanya Dean berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Michael.

"bukan. Pergi. Meninggalkan aku bersama Ibu dan Adikku," kata Michael.

"kau punya adik?" tanya Dean penasaran yanga hanya disahut anggukan Michael, "siapa namanya? Sekolah disini juga?" lanjutnya.

"Dean..!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan sebelum Michael sempat menjawab pertanyaan Dean. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sam dengan suara cempreng nya dan tubuh nya yang lebih "kecil" ketimbang anak seumurannya, "aku mencarimu!" bentak anak itu dan langsung duduk di samping Dean. Menyadari ada seorang teman di hadapannya, ia mengulurkan tangan, "Sam, adiknya Dean."

Michael yang tadinya terbengong menatap Sam, sekarang cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangan, "Michael."

"hei, enak saja begitu cepat mengambil temanku! Cari temanmu sendiri! Kau tidak punya teman ya!" ejek Dean sambil goda mengusir Sam. Sementara Michael hanya tegang menatap kakak-beradik itu. Kenapa mereka begitu tidak asing di mata Michael?

"bagaimana mau berteman, mereka semua pendiam dan malu-malu saat kuajak ke kantin. Lagipula, teman samping bangkuku tidak ada," kata Sam sebal sambil mencomot sebagian kecil pie milik Dean.

"oh ya? Tidak masuk?" tanya Dean tidak benar-benar peduli.

"entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah pindah. Karena bangkunya berdebu," tutur Sam.

Michael kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sam, "kau duduk dimana, Sam?" tanyanya yang membuat Sam agak kaget diajak bicara oleh Michael.

"hmm.. di bangku paling belakang. Dan bangku kosong itu berada di bagian pojok belakang," kata Sam sambil mengingat-ingat posisi dirinya di ruang kelas.

Michael diam. Jangankan memakan makanannya atau menanggapi Sam, bernapas saja rasanya susah. Mengingat bangku itu...

"kenapa?" suara cempreng Sam menyadarkan Michael.

Yang ditanya menggeleng cepat, "nggak, nggak apa-apa. Oh ya Dean, aku pergi duluan ya," pamitnya.

"kemana?" tanya Dean penasaram karena kupingnya yang masih normal itu tidak mendengar bel masuk.

"toilet. Setelah itu langsung ke kelas," kata Michael yang disahuti anggukan 'silahkan' oleh Dean, "sampai ketemu di kelas," lanjutnya.

Sam menoleh ke arah Dean yang dengan cuek masih memakan pie nya tanpa mendengar cacing di perut Sam mulai menagih jatah mereka, "Dean, aku lapar."

"hmm." Sahut Dean yang jelas membuat Sam merengut dan hanya memandangi kakanya yang dengan kejam mencueki dia dan meneruskan makan dengan segala kenikmatan disetiap gigitannya.

Sam hanya menatap makanan Michael yang belum habis. Kemudian beralih pada Michael yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan dirinya dan Dean. _Kenapa.. Ada apa dengan Michael?_

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Dean dan Sam berjalan ke motel mereka. Memang agak jauh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Minta dijemput Ayah mereka? Nggak mungkin. John sedang sibuk dan sudah pasti tidak akan pulang. Hati Sam mencelos, _pulang? Kita bahkan sudah nggak punya rumah._

"hey, Sam. Malam ini mau makan apa?" tanya Dean meskipun mereka masih berjalan di depan sekolah.

Sam memegangi perutnya, "terserah kau, Dean." Sedang Dean hanya berusaha menahan tawa melihat adiknya kelaparan macam orang hamil ngidam yang memegangi perutnya tiap lima detik sekali. Kemudian tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Sam.

"hentikan, Dean!" gerutu Sam menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya.

Dean tertawa, "kecil sekali kau, Sammy!"

"awas kau, Dean! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi, seenaknya mempermainkanku!" kata Sam sebal, "akan kubalas saat aku sudah tinggi nanti."

"oh ya?" goda Dean sambil tertawa mengejek.

Michael berdiri sekitar empat meter dari Sam dan Dean yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuju motel mereka. Karena Michael tidak berjalan melainkan hanya berdiri sambil menyandar ke batang pohon, jaraknya dengan Winchesters semakin jauh, semakin jauh. Namun meski begitu, matanya masih bisa melihat jelas sosok jakung Dean sebagai seorang kakak yang perhatian dengan Sam meskipun kadang sempat berpura-pura mencueki anak kecil itu.

Baru hari pertama, Michael sudah bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana watak Dean, dan bagaimana watak Sam. _Mereka begitu mirip_, batin Michael menahan sakit. _Bahkan Dean punya panggilan tersendiri untuk Sam.. Begitu juga aku.._

_Michael.._

_Kau menyayangiku kan?_

_Aku..menyayangimu.._

_Mich...ael..._

Michael terbangun diatas tempat tidurnya. Lagi-lagi dia bermimpi seperti itu. Sudah dua tahun, tapi masih saja memimpikan hal yang sama setiap hari. Dirinya kemudian menuruni tangga melihat Ibunya sudah menyiapkan makan malam, "Michael," panggil Ibu ketika menyadari anaknya sudah berdiri di tangga.

"ya, bu?" sahut Michael yang kemudian mendekat pada Ibunya.

"makan malam, nak," kata Ibunya yang kemudian menatap serius pada Michael, "kamu tadi kenapa pulang sekolah langsung tidur? Ibu saja nggak tau kalau kamu sudah pulang kalau nggak ngambil pakaian kotor di kamarmu," jelas sang Ibu.

"maaf, bu. Michael kecapekan," sahut Michael sambil memasang tampang 'baik-baik saja' padahal sebenarnya jauh dari itu.

Ibu menatap Michael dengan kasihan, "sudah, makan sana."

* * *

_Keesokan harinya, hari kedua Sam dan Dean berada di sekolah itu..._

"Michael!" panggil Dean begitu melihat Michael turun dari bus sekolah.

Michael yang disapa teman barunya langsung melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Dean, begitu juga dengan adik kecil di sebelah Dean. Sam. Anak itu tersenyum ke arah Michael. Lagi-lagi membuat dirinya merasa canggung dan sedih. _Cara Sam tersenyum, jelas sama dengan sama cara 'dia' tersenyum.._

Dean menghampiri Michael, "hey, ayo masuk ke kelas bareng!" sambil menepuk bahu temannya itu.

Sam diam-diam menyelidik bagaimana Michael menatap dirinya dan Dean.

* * *

Dean duduk di bangkunya sambil sesekali melirik Michael yang kini lebih banyak melamun daripada mendengarkan penerangan guru mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja dirinya mempunyai ide, "Michael, kau suka menembak?" bisiknya dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "menembak? Sungguh?"

Dean mengangguk, "aku punya satu tembak, kita bisa cari lapangan buat latian."

"baiklah."

Sam memilih untuk diam di rumah sambil membaca novel "Things About My Brother" yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi, ketimbang ikut Dean dan Michael latihan menembak di lapangan yang lumayan jauh dari motel mereka. Melihat Michael yang tertawa tadi, Sam menghapus dugaan awalnya bahwa Michael punya hubungan atau setidaknya kenal dengan pemilik bangku kosong di sebelah Sam di kelasnya.

Namun dugaan itu membayang lagi saat tangan Sam tanpa sengaja membuka lembar terakhir di belakang halaman "Profil Penulis" dari buku itu. Lagi-lagi nama itu terukir disana dengan tinta biru yang sedikit mulai pudar. Lucifer... Michael.

Hati Sam tergertak, "Lucifer Michael?" bisiknya membaca tulisan itu. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang, Sam memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas nya, dan berlari keluar motel setelah mengunci pintunya dengan benar. Dia punya sesuatu untuk ditelusuri, dan diketahui.

Michael memfokuskan matanya pada titik tumpu hitam di papan di hadapannya kini. Tangannya memegang erat tembak Dean, dan... _Dorr! _Senyumnya mengembang saat bunyi itu kemudian merambat mengenai titik tumpu papan milik Dean itu, "wuw!" jeritnya.

Dean tertawa renyah, "gampang, bukan?"

Michael mengangkat bahunya dan terdiam sebentar menatap hasil yang didapatkannya, "jadi darimana kau dapat pistol ini?"

Dean menggaruk kepalanya, "hehe.. punya teman ayahku."

"oh ya? Ayahmu tau?"

Dean menggeleng, "kita tidak pernah diperbolehkan pakai pistol. Tapi namanya juga cowok, iya kan? Biar keren gitu..."

"Sam tau?"

"tentu saja."

Michael mengangguk dan kini sekilas bayangan Sam tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. _Kenapa Sam?_

Sam mengangguk setelah mendengar penerangan dari petugas perpustakaan. Tentang siapa Lucifer.. dan apa hubungannya dengan Michael.

Lucifer. Cowok itu ternyata adik Michael, dan Michael tentu amat sangat menyayanginya. Orangtua mereka lebih menyayangi dan memperhatikan Michael dariapada Lucifer. Hingga suatu hari Michael divonis mengidap kanker hati stadium 3. Dan lama-kelamaan hingga mencapai stadium 4, Lucifer amat sedih karena ia sungguh menyayangi Michael. Dan hal yang tidak diinginkan Michael pun terjadi, Lucifer memberikan hati nya tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya. Dan orangtua mereka mengiyakan saja tentang usul anak kecil seumuran Lucifer.

Namun yang namanya rahasia, suatu saat pasti terungkap. Begitulah Michael kemudian mengetahui saat ia sadar, Lucifer sudah pergi. Tanpa bisa berpamitan langsung dengan Michael, bocah kecil itu hanya meninggalkan novel dengan judul "Things About My Brother" dan sepucuk surat perpisahan. Kemudian Michael sempat marah dengan semua orang selama dua minggu. Makan sedikit, minum sedikit, tidak berbicara dengan orang lain, sudah mirip dengan orang depresi. Namun sang Ibu berhasil membujuknya masuk kembali ke sekolah. Dan Michael memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan novel itu ke perpustakaan, agar tidak terlalu membuatnya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena teringat Lucifer tiap harinya.

Sam meneteskan matanya saat membaca novel itu, meskipun belum semua halaman. Menceritakan tentang seorang adik yang amat menyayangi kakaknya karena bagaimana kakak itu sangat melindunginya. Dan itu mungkin menjadi alasan kenapa Lucifer memberinya. Karena Lucifer sangat menyayangi Michael, begitupun sebaliknya. Lucifer melakukan semua ini karena dia menyayangi Michael, namun kelihatannya Michael yang sedih harus kehilangan Lucifer karena dirinya.

Dan semenjak itu, teman-teman seperti menjauhinya karena Michael dianggap anak depresi kurang kasih sayang. Apalagi ketika Ayahnya pergi selingkuh dengan wanita lain karena kecewa dengan Michael yang seperti itu. Istilahnya, _Broken Home_...

Sam merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan setitik air matanya jatuh lagi di beberapa lembar terakhir novel itu. Jangan diragukan, Sam yang kutu buku bisa menghabiskan novel itu hanya dalam beberapa jam. Kemampuan membacanya sangat cepat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar ketika membaca dua kalimat terakhir di bab terkahir novel itu.

"Dan itulah semua yang kutau tentangmu termasuk yang kamu pun belum tau. Aku menyayangimu, kakakku."

Hati Sam mencelos, _Dean.. Aku.. Apakah aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyayangimu?_

Dean dan Michael tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Michael yang lebih dekat jaraknya dibanding dengan motel Dean, "hahaha.. kau konyol sekali, Dean," Michael mengucapkannya berkali-kali mendengar cerita Dean pengalaman lucu dirinya dan Sam.

"ya! Sam memang benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tau!" kata Dean meringis.

Michael terdiam, "tapi dia tetap adikmu meskipun dia pernah mengerjaimu habis-habisan. Kau menyayanginya bukan?"

Dean terpaku. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "sangat."

"maka jagalah dia, jangan coba sakiti hatinya," kata Michael.

"ya, selalu."

Michael kemudian tersenyum saat mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, _jangan sampai kau gagal melindungi dan menjaga Sam, Dean. Jangan sampai kau seperti aku yang menyesal telah membiarkan Lucifer pergi begitu saja.._

"kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, Michael."

"ya, hati-hati," kata Michael sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Dean, "hei Dean! Nanti malam aku boleh ke motelmu?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Dean menoleh, "datang saja! Pintuku terbuka untukmu!"

Sam merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering tepat saat Dean membuka pintu motel, "Ayah?"

Dean mengerutkan alis.

"oh, iya iya. Iya, Dean disini. Iya.." begitu kata Sam dan kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"apa?" tanya Dean.

Sam berlari mengambil tas nya, "Ayah sebentar lagi sampai untuk menjemput kita. Kata Ayah, kita harus cepat."

"hah! Kita baru dua hari disini, lagipula Michael nanti malam akan kesini!" bentak Dean pada adiknya. Kemudian ia menatap adiknya dan teringat apa kata Michael. _Maka jagalah dia, jangan coba sakiti hatinya.._

Sam terpaku melihat Dean yang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu. Amat jarang sebelumnya.

"oke," kata Dean kemudian.

John membunyikan klakson mobil tepat di depan motel anak-anaknya, "ayo, anak-anak!"

"ya, Ayah!" sahut Dean dan kemudian berlari ke Impala John.

Sam tersenyum saat Dean sudah pergi dari motel. Ia kemudian mengunci pintu motel, dan meletakkan "Things About My Brother" dan sepucuk surat (yang sudah ditulisnya sebelum Dean pulang) di luar pintu motel. Berharap jika Michael memang kesini seperti kata Dean, ia akan menemukan buku ini. Sam hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini pada Michael dan berusaha mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan Lucifer yang jauh lebih baik jika Michael menyimpan buku itu. Karena Sam tau posisi Lucifer. Karena mereka sama-sama seorang adik yang amat sangat menyayangi kakak mereka dan rela melakukan apa saja demi menjaga harta berharga itu, termasuk mengorbankan diri sendiri.

Sam berlari dan duduk di kursi belakang, "ada apa lama sekali?" tanya Dean.

"tidak apa-apa," kata Sam.

_Kau tidak perlu tau tentang Michael dan Lucifer, Dean. Tapi kau harus tau bahwa aku menyayangimu seperti Lucifer menyayangi Michael. Bukan dari mulutku, tapi dari setiap tindakan yang sudah dan akan kulakukan untukmu._

* * *

Michael mengambil buku yang tergeletak di depan pintu motel Dean. Hatinya mencelos dan mulai membaca surat yang tertera nama "Sam" di amplopnya.

_Hi, Michael._

_Saat kau membaca ini, aku dan Dean sudah pergi. Dean sudah menceritakan padamu tentang keluarga kami, bukan?_

_Aku memang belum pernah benar-benar dekat denganmu seperti yang Dean lakukan. Aku bahkan hanya bertemu denganmu saat di kantin dan depan sekolah selama dua hari ini. Tapi baru saja aku tau tentang masa lalumu, dan Dean tidak tau. Aku tidak akan memberi taunya._

_Aku tau kau marah dengan Lucifer karena mengorbankan dirinya untukmu. Tapi aku tau perasaan Lucifer. Aku juga ada disisinya. Aku juga mempunyai kakak yang amat kusayangi, dan aku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Bahkan harus mati sekalipun._

_Jika aku Lucifer, aku saat ini akan sedih karena novel yang menunjukkan perasaan sayangku pada kakakku ini tidak mau kau baca. Kurasa yang Lucifer mau adalah kau menyadari betapa dia menyayangimu dan ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa dia, tanpa terbebani dengan masa lalu, dan menyimpan novel ini barangkali kau merindunya._

_Dan jika Lucifer disini, aku yakin dia akan berkata sama denganku,"yang harus kau tau adalah bahwa aku menyayangimu. Bukan dari mulutku, tapi dari setiap tindakan yang sudah dan akan kulakukan untukmu."_

_Michael, senang bertemu denganmu meskipun dua hari. Dean pun terlihat begitu. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Dan kuharap kau pertimbangkan lagi saranku untuk menyimpan buku ini._

_Samuel Winchester_

Michael meneteskan air matanya. Baru kali ini dia menemukan anak kecil sebijak Sam, dan segala yang dikatakannya dalam surat ini benar. Ia tak seharusnya marah dengan Lucifer, malah harusnya berterimakasih, bersyukur, dan menyayangi Lucifer.

_Lucifer, maafkan aku.. Aku salah selama ini.._

* * *

_Keesokannya di pagi hari..._

Sementara John mengisi bahan bakar. Sam dan Dean berjalan bebearap langkah menuju Supermarkat di dekat sana untuk membeli makanan. Jangan tanya untuk apa, karena jawabannya sudah jelas untuk cadangan makanan di motel selanjutnya yang mereka pun tak tau di kota mana.

"Dean," kata Sam sambil menyodorkan pie.

Dean menoleh, "nah, ini dia yang kucari daritadi. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"disana," tunjuk Sam ke salah satu sudut Supermarket. Dean hanya mengangguk, "boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?"

Dean lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"kau... menyayangiku, bukan?" Sam sangat terlihat bodoh saat menanyakan ini.

Dean terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sam, "tentu Sammy," dan kemudian melenggang pergi.

Michael berjongkok di depan nisan bertuliskan "Lucifer." Ya, ini adalah tempat adiknya terbaring selama ini.

"Lucy, aku tau kau menyayangiku. Maafkan aku yang selama ini berpura-pura membencimu, karena sebenarnya..." Michael terhenti dan mengelus lembut nisan Lucifer, "Sam benar, aku menyayangimu."

Sam memandangi punggung Dean yang sedang membayar jajanan mereka di kasir. Dalam diam dia mengatakan dalam hati. _Dean Winchester, aku beruntung punya kakak sepertimu..._

Disaat yang sama, Michael meneteskan air matanya. _Lucifer, aku beruntung punya adik sepertimu..._

* * *

** TAMAT**

_**Niatnya bikin cerita haru antara Dean/Sam dan Michael/Lucifer, bagus nggak sih? Aneh ya? Mohon di review dong.. Terimakasih :)**_


End file.
